that70sshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Christina Moore
' Christina Moore', born April 12, 1973, is an American actress. She has played Laurie Forman in That '70s Show. Early life Christina Moore was born in Palatine, Illinois, USA. She became interested in performing as a young girl at her family's church by getting involved with the singing and performing programs. When she was in high school, she toured with a children's musical theatre troupe throughout the city of Chicago. Moore's first professional job was in summer stock in Evansville, Indiana, where she performed in Young Abe: the Abraham Lincoln Boyhood Outdoor Musical Drama. Her theatre credits included roles in stage productions of Annie, Cinderella and Big River. Career After graduating from the Illinois Wesleyan University School of Theatre Arts, she moved to Los Angeles to pursue her acting career. Moore's television credits included the UPN comedy, The Bad Girl's Guide and Hyperion Bay. She had recurring roles on Pasadena and Unhappily Ever After, with additional television credits that include guest appearances on 24, Just Shoot Me, Friends, and Suddenly Susan. ''MADtv'' Moore joined the cast of MADtv in 2002, as a feature performer, for the eighth season. Moore was noted for her uncanny impressions of Christina Aguilera, Shannon Elizabeth, Sharon Stone, Trista Rehn, and Brittany Murphy. Moore is one out of two former members of the MADtv cast to join the cast of That '70s Show. The other MADtv Alumnus is Josh Meyers, who played Randy Pearson in That 70s Show during its final season. Other entertainment projects Christina Moore appeared in Married with Children as the Gorgeous Woman in episode "Twisted" (1996). She left the MADtv at the conclusion of the eighth season to join the cast of That '70s Show. She replaced Lisa Robin Kelly as Laurie Forman during the show's sixth season. In 2005 she starred in the TV series Hot Properties which had aired 13 episodes. Moore also starred in Without a Paddle and in Dave Barry's Complete Guide to Guys. Moore also appeared in Two and a Half Men as Cynthia Sullivan in the episode "The Soil is Moist" (2008). Moore played Alan Harper's rebound lover on Two and a Half Men. ''In 2008, she began a recurring role on ''90210 as Tracy Clark, the sexy and mischievous mother of Naomi Clark. Moore also narrates various audiobooks including Diane Duane's Young Wizards series and Yellow Star. She was part of the main cast of Hawthorne playing Candy Sullivan. Moore is a founding member of Bitches Funny, an all-female sketch group that has performed in New York City and Los Angeles for the past five years. She also has a role in the new Disney Channel show JESSIE although so far only appearing in 3 episodes. Personal life On July 5, 2008, Moore married actor John Ducey, after dating for two years. Moore was a key investor and part owner of Easy Street Motorsports, a factory-backed, world record-holding drag race team featuring a highly-modified Subaru Impreza WRX STi that has run 7.9 seconds at 175 mph in the quarter mile. Category:Cast Category:Recurring cast